viola's new life
by kay xxxx
Summary: Chaos walking AU, viola eade has been travelling for 2 years with her father and they finally and up in prentisstown after her dad inherites her grandma's mansion, she seems happy as she becomes close friends with lee but what happens when she meets mysterious todd hewitt who changes her life forever


(A.N/ this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think, it is really appreciated)

Chapter 1: fresh starts

My name is Viola Eade, I am 14 years old and I am starting school tomorrow. Unlike everyone else at my school, I don't know anybody yet. I'm from a small town called haven, population 504. I have been moving across the country with my dad for 2 years and now today we have ended up in prentisstown, where we will live until I have graduated. My father told me that he visited this place when he was a boy of my age to see his mother and he said it is a welcoming town, but I am really nervous, I have never been anywhere my whole life apart from haven. I remember leaving haven, I remember looking at out to the sea and remember my golden hair that used to be just below my shoulders whipping in the wind. I remember every detail...

_"Viola where are you"_

_I think that is emily.._._ "VIOLAAA"_

_Yes that is emily. "What do you want" I can't help but put on a angry expression that makes her think I'm mad at her. Her face Is the funniest thing I have seen in days, but not many things are funny when your moving in a weeks time to the other side of the country._

_"You said you would come to the mall with me, you know I'm buying the dress for your leaving party". Yes I did know that, as much as I wanted to forget, I was leaving everybody behind, my school, emily, charlie... Oh how much I shall miss charlie walking to school with me and smeaking up behind me at my locker..._

"Viola?" My dad is looking strangely at me through his new rayban glasses I got him for his birthday "yes dad?" I ask him with pure concern because he has a worried look on his face, "are you okay sweetheart? You haven't said anything since we pulled up" I turn to him and put my biggest smile that he says dazzles him everytime "I'm most definatly okay, how could I not be, but where have we pulled up?" I look out the window and all I can see are a pair of tall iron gates going up a driveway. Dad never told me what the new house is like but this can't be it, surely ... This house is huge. My father just smiles at me and types the code into the box by his window, almost as quickly as he has typed it, the gates start to open and I cannot believe my eyes.

There is a fountain in the middle of a circular driveway and a swimming pool to the side of the house, it looks about 4 floors tall and as I take it in I realise that I have not moved into a big house, I have moved into a mansion. I knew that my grandma lynn left it for my father but this was unexpected. Nothing had prepared me for this and as my father looks at me and see's my surprised expression he starts laughing. I recover from my shock and I am smiling the most I have smiled in the past 2 years, I can't believe this is ours. For 2 years we have been renting out flats from people or rooms when people needed roommates, all of our furniture was dropped here before me and my dad did our expedition across the country. He was gone for 3 weeks and I stayed with my aunt lydia. A few days after he came back we left and that was the last time I saw my hometown of haven.

By the time I get my 7 suitcases out of the car and into the front hall it is 9pm, I have my new school uniform and the school is a 10 minute drive from here. Dad looks at me and tells me that I need to go to sleep. "Sleep? Are you kidding?, we move into a mansion and you ask me to go to bed. I don't even know where my bedroom is!". Automatically dad turns "up the stairs go left and up the stairs at the end of the hall", I follow his directions and as I make my way up the first set of stairs I see that there is a huge living room. I know I should explore tomorrow so I keep on going and almost immediatly I see the hall, I walk down and don't look into the rooms and just rush up the stairs. The room is painted a sky blue with a queen sized bed and a 42" flat screen hanging on the wall with my xbox already hooked up. There are 2 doors and as I open them both I see that the first is a bathroom that is already stocked and the second is a study room with a computer and desk, which is obviously here for me to do my school work in peace. I throw my bags on the ground and lay into the bed. I fall asleep just as my head touches the fluffy pillow.


End file.
